More Than This
by KeropiL
Summary: (LUMIN FF) Masa lalu ada untuk di lupakan, kau masa laluku dan aku harus melupakanmu../ Brengsek kau Kim Minseok!/ Huang Zi Tao atau panggil saja Tao itu adalah anak tunggal Presiden China../ "SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TERPAKSA MELAKUKANNYA JERAPAH!" suho berteriak frustasi/ EXO FANFICTION BL, DLDR simple
1. Chapter 1

"Aku pergi dulu hyung.." xiumin tersenyum, tangan kanannya mengelus pelan sosok namja kecil yang kini tengah tertidur di pundak yesung.

"Nde, bersenang-senanglah di sana. Chanyeol dan kris sudah ku beritahu jika kau akan datang hari ini.."

"Ya hyung! Aku ke seoul untuk belajar bukan liburan, Aish kau ini.." xiumin memandang sebal kyuhyun yang kini sedang memainkan rambut namja kecil yang tertidur di pundak istrinya, yesung.

"Ya ya terserahmu saja.. cepat pergi sana husss.. huss.."

"Ya!" xiumin berteriak kesal, matanya mendelik tak suka pada kyuhyun yang kini sedang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Sudalah minnie.. jangan anggap hyungmu yang menyebalkan ini, pesawatmu akan segera berangkat.. apa kau mau ketinggalan pesawat karena kyuhyun?" ucap yesung lembut.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung, baiklah aku pergi.."

Xiumin berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kyuhyun dan yesung yang masih diam di tempatnya, sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang. Menatap sedih namja kecil yang masih tebuai alam mimpi itu.

"Hahh.. aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu chagi.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KropiL Present**

**:: ****More Than This ::**

**T**

(karena kata-kata yang di gunakan sedikit kasar..)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin tersenyum cerah, ia hirup dalam-dalam udara yang ada di sekitarnya. Ini hari kedua ia ada seoul, ibukota korea selatan. Tapi hari pertamanya untuk kembali mengeyam pendidikan di negri ginseng yang sudah lama di tinggalkannya itu.

"Ah maaf hyung.. apa aku terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu?" ucap chanyeol tanpa melihat xiumin, ia terlalu sibuk melihat daftar list yang berada di dalam Mp4 yang sekarang di genggamnya.

"Anniyo, ayo kita masuk.. hyung sudah tak sabar untuk belajar" xiumin mengandeng tangan chanyeol erat, senyum ceria tak pernah luntur di wajahnya dan sedikitpun tak merasa terganggu saat chanyeol memasangkan sebelah earphonenya pada telinga kanannya.

"Untuk kelas ini kita sekelas hyung, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka nanti. Mereka semua baik dan ada beberapa yang sangat dekat denganku, tapi ada satu orang yang harus kau jauhi di sana" ucap chanyeol berbarengan dengan berputarnya musik bernada pop di earphone yang di pakai xiumin juga chanyeol.

"Hah seseorang? Nugu?" xiumin sedikit mendongkak untuk menatap chanyeol, perbedaan tingginya dengan chanyeol yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus mendongkakkan kepalanya jika ingin menatap chanyeol.

"Nanti aku akan tunjukkan padamu" ucap chanyeol dan sedikit manarik xiumin kearah sebuah ruangan yang lumayan berada di pojok koridor kampus.

"Nah.. ini kelas kita hyung" chanyeol tersenyum, deretan giginya kini terlihat dengan jelas.

Brak!

"ANYEONG CHINGUDEUL~ APA KALIAN MERINDUKAN PARK CHANYEOL YANG TAMPAN INI?"

Xiumin memandang aneh chanyeol yang masih saja tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Berhentilah berteriak setiap masuk kelas jerapah! Kau membuat telinga kami sakit" ucap salah seorang namja yang terbilang imut dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat aura suram kelas ini menjadi aura keceriaan~" chanyeol mengandeng erat tangan xiumin, menariknya pelan kearah tengah ruangan kelas karena sendari tadi mereka berdiri di depan pintu.

"Wah Cute~~" krystal berteriak heboh, yeoja cantik itu memang sudah terkenal dengan kelakuan anehnya yang memuja para namja berwajah imut.

"Siapa yang kau bawa chanyeol?" tanya namja bermata O_O

"Kau sedang tidak menculik anak orang kan?" baekhyun memandang ngeri sahabat idiotnya itu.

"Anni, aku tidak sedang menculik orang baekkie~ ah iya, ayo hyung.. perkenalkan dirimu" chanyeol merangkul pundak xiumin, memberikan semangat pada sang hyung yang memang pemalu.

"Anyeong haseyo.. namaku Kim Minseok tapi kalian boleh memanggilu xiumin jika kalian mau" xiumin tersenyum lebar setelahnya, membuat krystal lagi-lagi berteriak heboh.

"Oh ya tuhan~ dia cute.." batin semua orang yang melihat senyuman xiumin tadi.

"Oke sekian perkenalannya, xiumin hyung kau duduk di dekatku saja ya" ucap chanyeol dengan tangan kanan yang tak merangkul xiumin ia gunakan untuk menunjuk bangkunya yang berada di bagian tengah.

"Ba_

Brak!

_iklah.."

Xiumin mengecilkan suaranya saat pintu yang berda di samping kirinya kembali terbanting dengan keras. Dan setelahnya terlihat beberapa namja yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hyung ayo kita duduk, tak usah di anggap namja-namja gila itu" chanyeol sedikit menarik xiumin yang malah terlihat mematung di tempatnya, mata kucingnya terus terpaku pada sosok namja tampan yang juga cantik yang berdiri paling depan dalam gerombolan itu.

"Ya park chanyeol! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"

Chanyeol menoleh, masih dengan tangan kirinya yang merangkul xiumin dengan erat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya berkata jujur Kim Suho~" chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek suho dengan tingkah kekanakkannya.

"Dasar jerapah!"

"Itu lebih baik di banding kau! Anak Mama~"

"Ya!"

"Kim Suho.."

"Ah nde, maafkan aku hyung.." suho langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu mendesis kearahnya.

"Aish dasar orang gila.." chanyeol mengerutu tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh telinga xiumin yang masih berada di dalam rangkulan eratnya.

"Kau duduk di sini hyung.." chanyeol menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah bangkunya.

"Ah nde, goma_"

Brak!

"Itu tempat suho, kau duduk di sana saja" xiumin memandang syok tas dengan merk ternama yang tiba-tiba berada di bangku yang di tunjuk chanyeol untuknya tadi.

"YA XI LUHAN! APA-APAAN KAU?!" teriak chanyeol heboh.

"AKU TAK MAU DUDUK DIDEKAT DIA HYUNG!" suhopun tak mau kalah dengan chanyeol.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU DUDUK DI DEKAT MU!" balas chanyeol masih dengan teriakannya

Baekhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari chanyeol segera menutup kedua telinganya.

"YA KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI BERTERIAK!" teriak baekhyun murka, harapannya untuk mendapatkan pagi yang damai hilang sudah.

Suho maupun chanyeol seketika membungkam mulutnya, suara baekhyun memang terkenal merdu, tapi tetap saja semerdu-merdunya suara baekhyun itu tak berguna jika ia berteriak penuh dengan emosi seperti saat ini.

"Kau pindah tempat dudukmu di dekat chanyeol sekarang, sedangkan kau.." luhan menghentikan ucapannya, mencoba tak melihat suho yang tengah mengerutu sebal padanya dan malah memfokuskan pandangannya pada xiumin yang kini masih memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau duduk di bangku suho yang sekarang kosong, itupun jika kau mau mengikuti kuliah dengan nyaman. Karena hanya bangku itu yang kosong untuk saat ini.." ucap luhan dan segera berjalan kearah bangkunya yang berada di paling belakang, bangku yang di sebelahnya ada bangku kosong yang berada di samping jendela.

Sret

Bruk!

Chanyeol menatap sebal suho yang kini duduk di sebelahya.

"Hei kau anak Mama, pergi sana! Kembali ke bangkumu.." chanyeol menendang-nendang kecil kaki suho.

"Kau ingin aku mati muda?!" suho mendelik kesal kearah chanyeol.

"Sebegitu takutnya kah?" chanyeol tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau hanya belum tahu siapa luhan yang sebenarnya.." ucap suho yang hanya di balas kerutan dahi chanyeol.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar.. hyung akan pindah" xiumin tersenyum, melerai keributan yang mungkin akan kembali terjadi antara suho dan chanyeol.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Sudalah chanyeol, hyung tak apa?" xiumin kembali tersenyum, tangannya mengelus lembut surai hitam chanyeol sebelum berbalik dan melangkah mendekati bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: ****More Than This ::**

"Kim... Min.. seok.."

Xiumin menoleh, menatap datar luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Xiumin, panggil saja Xiumin.." ucap xiumin dan kembali memfokuskan pikiran dan pendengarannya pada dosen yang masih sibuk menjelaskan salah satu teori di depan sana.

"Xiumin? Itu terdengar aneh bagiku, bagaimana jika baozi.."

Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mata kucingnya kini menatap sebal luhan yang masih saja tersenyum sinis kearahnya.

"Berhentilah mengangguku Xi Luhan.."

"Rupaya kau masih mengingatku.." luhan menatap lurus mata kucing xiumin.

"Aku kira waktu 4 tahun cukup membuatmu melupakanku" ucapnya dingin.

"Akupun berharap begitu, tapi sayangnya tidak.." ucap xiumin dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah depan. Tak menyadari luhan yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan yang syarat akan makna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jam istrirahat Kantin**

"Ini baekhyun, itu Kyungsoo atau panggil saja D.O dan di sebelahnya itu namanya Chen.." chanyeol dengan semangat memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada xiumin yang hanya tersenyum lebar di sebelahnya.

"Anyeong~" ucap xiumin masih dengan senyum di wajahnya imutnya.

"Anyeong hyung~" koor Chen, baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Mereka semua teman baikku hyung" chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kalian mau berteman dengannya?" tanya xiumin yang langsung mendapatkan protes dari chanyeol.

"Ya hyung!" chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, bermaksud merajuk tapi langsung di tatap jiji oleh baekhyun dan chen yang berada di sebrangnya. Sedangkan kyungsoo? Ia terlihat hikmat menikmati kare ramennya.

"Hahaha hyung hanya bercanda yeolli.." xiumin menarik kedua pipi chanyeol kearah yang berlawanan, sedangkan chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar menerima setiap perlakuan xiumin padanya.

**:: ****More Than This ::**

"Brengsek!" suho menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tak berani menatap luhan yang terlihat sangat mengerikan baginya sekarang.

Brak!

Luhan menendang keras meja yang berada di dekatnya sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Luhan hyung kenapa?" tanya sehun yang baru saja datang.

"Aku pun tak tahu.." jawab suho dan memandang kasihan pada sendok yang sudah bengkok yang kini sedang di pegang lay.

"Akupun bisa membengkokkan sendok seperti ini.." ucap lay yang hanya di pandang aneh suho.

"Luhan bukan pamer karena ia bisa membengkokkan sendok lay, luhan hyung sedang marah bodoh!" ucap suho sewot.

"Oh" ucap lay acuh lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan area kantin.

"SI bodoh itu pasti sedang mencari tempat untuk tidur.." gerutu suho sebal.

"Memangnya luhan hyung marah karena apa?" suho langsung melemparkan fokus padangnya pada sehun yang kini duduk di depannya, dan entah sejak kapan tengah menyuruput bubble tea lay yang bahkan belum di sentuh oleh pemiliknya.

"Entahlah hyungpun juga bingung.. tadi luhan hyung terlihat sangat serius memandangi anak baru yang di bawa chanyeol tadi pagi, tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia malah marah-marah dan menendang meja sebelum pergi entah kemana.." ucap suho yang juga ikut menyeruput bubble tea miliknya.

"Apa kau kenal anak baru itu?" tanya sehun dengan mulut yang penuh bubble tea.

"Anni, yang aku tahu hanya namanya. Emm.. min.. Kim... ah ne Kim Minseok tap_"

Byur!

Suho mengusap wajahnya syok, sedangkan sehun kini memasang wajah terkejut di depannya.

"K-kim Minseok?" ucap sehun terbata

"Nde.." suho tersenyum miris, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan wajahnya yang basah terkena semburan manis dari sehun.

"Dimana dia hyung? Dimana dia sekarang.." tanya sehun panik.

"Jika yang kau maksud itu Kim minseok atau xiumin, ia baru saja keluar dari kantin bersama chan..yeol" suho memelan kan suaranya saat sehun berlari begitu saja meninggalkannya sendiri dengan keadaan yang terbilang menyedihkan.

"Semua orang bermarga Xi itu sama, sama-sama menyebalkan.." cibir suho dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari punggung sehun yang mulai menghilang.

Suho melihat sekelilingnya, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sebagian besar orang yang berada di kantin kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"KENAPA KALIAN MELIHATKU?! KALIAN INGIN INI MENJADI HARI TERAKHIR KALIAN BERADA DI SINI HAH?" teriak suho marah yang langsung membuat mahasiswa lain yang tadi menatap kearahnya kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Ayolah.. mereka juga tak mau di keluarkan dari kampus hanya karena menatap anak donatur terbesar kampus bukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seingat chanyeol ia tadi merangkul xiumin saat ia juga Chen, Baekhyun dan kyungsoo keluar dari kantin dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, tapi dimana hyung imutnya sekarang.

"Dimana xiumin hyung?" chanyeol menenggokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mancari keberadaan xiumin.

"Apa pergerakkan sehun terlalu cepat sehingga kau tidak menyadarinya jika hyung imutmu tadi di tarik paksa oleh si albino itu" ucap baekhyun

"MWO?! SEHUN?!" teriak chanyeol heboh

"Tak usah berteriak chanyeol" ucap baekhyun sensi.

"Tapi ini hari pertamanya baekkie, kenapa hyungku yang imut itu harus berurusan dengan mereka.." chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Tenanglah.. sehun tak se-liar luhan, hyungmu pasti baik-baik saja" ucap kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Tapi aku harus tetap mencarinya" ucap chanyeol mengebu dan segera berlalri untuk mencari xiumin.

"Tapi.." ucapan chen mengantung di udara, ia kini hanya mengeleng maklum dengan mata yang tak lepas dari punggung chanyeol yang semakin terlihat menjauh.

"Si bodoh itu.. sehun kan menarik xiumin hyung kearah sana bukan kearah situ" ucap baekhyun dan menatap datar punggung chanyeol yang masih saja berlari di depan sana.

**:: ****More Than This ::**

Bruk!

Xiumin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, ia terlalu bingung untuk bertindak dan mengatakan sesuatu pada sosok yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon..." ucap sosok itu lirih yang membuat kerutan-kerutan di dahi xiumin perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Sehun?" ucapnya ragu

"Nde hyung, ini aku.." sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya saat ia merasakan xiumin membalas pelukannya.

"Maafkan hyung ne, maafkan hyung yang pergi meninggalkanmu selama 4 tahun ini.." ucap xiumin lembut dengan tangan yang kini mengelus lembut punggung sehun.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat.." sehun merengangkan pelukkannya, mencoba melihat wajah xiumin yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Apa? Sebisa mungkin hyung akan mengabulkannya" ucap xiumin dengan satu tangannya yang kini mengelus pelan pipi putih sehun.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hyung, jangan tinggalkan kami lagi.." sehun menangkap tangan xiumin yang tengah mengelus pipinya. "Kumohon.." ucap sehun lirih.

"Baiklah, hyung tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi. Hyung berjanji sehun-ah.." xiumin tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang jarang di tampilkannya di hadapan umum.

"Aku pegang janji mu hyung" ucap sehun dan kembali membawa xiumin kedalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.." chanyeol menusuk pipi bulat xiumin saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju parkiran kampus yang berada sedikit jauh dari gedung tempat pembelajaran.

"Waeyo?"

"Apa hyung kenal dengan si albino itu?" tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"Albino?" xiumin mengekerutkan alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan chanyeol.

"Ah maksud ku sehun.."

"Ohh memangnya kenapa?"

"Anni aku hanya penasaran saja, kau tampak akrab denganya. Bahkan tadi ia mengantarkanmu kembali ke kelas dan memintamu untuk pulang bersamanya kan"

"Nde hyung memang mengenal sehun, bahkan jauh sebelum hyung mengenalmu.." ucap xiumin yang membuat antusias chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Ayo ceritakan padaku hyung.." pintanya antusias

"Ceritanya terlalu panjang chanyeol, nanti saja ne.."

"Ish hyung tak asik.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: ****More Than This ::**

"Aku pulang~" sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar pada sebuah sofa besar yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Xi Sehun.."

Sehun sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara dan terlihatlah luhan sedang berdiri dengan menyenderkan badannya tak jauh darinya.

"Ah ya, ada apa hyung?" tanya sehun santai

"Jangan berpura-pura polos Xi sehun, kau tahu apa maksudku bukan.." luhan mendesis

"Emang maksud hyung apa?" tanya sehun masih dengan nada santai.

"Jauhi Kim Minseok, itu maksudku"

"Kalau aku tidak mau"

"Kau harus melakukannya"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau"

"XI SEHUN!"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum bangkit dan memandang datar luhan yang kini sedang memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Aku bukan kau! Jadi jangan libatkan aku dalam masalahmu" ucap sehun sinis dan berlalu meninggalkan luhan seorang diri.

"XI SEHUN!" luhan berteriak frustasi, kejadian ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya. Kenapa ia harus kembali, kenapa sosok yang selama 4 tahun menghilang bak di telan bumi itu harus kembali lagi dalam kehidupannya.

"Brengsek!" luhan meninju guci besar yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya.

"Brengsek kau Kim Minseok!" luhan terus berteriak, sedangkan sehun yang ternyata belum masuk kedalam kamarnya hanya bisa memandang sedih luhan yang terlihat sangat kacau sekarang.

"Kau terlalu egois hyung.. kau hanya memandang semuanya dari sudut pandangmu saja, jangan salahkan aku jika kau menyesal suatu saat nanti" ucap sehun sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan.

**:: ****More Than This ::**

"_Ah nde, baiklah pai-pai hyung~"_

Xiumin melempar asal handphonenya saat panggilan yang di lakukannya beberapa menit lalu itu sudah terputus.

"Ish menyebalkan.." ucapnya sebelum menenggelamkan wajah bulatnya pada sebuah buku yang terbuka di depannya.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya chanyeol masih dengan mata yang terpokus membaca komik.

Xiumin menegakkan tubuhnya, mata kucingnya kini menatap chanyeol yang menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

"Lagi-lagi aku tak sempat berbicara pada henry.."

"Hah kenapa? Apa henry sedang tidur lagi?" ucap chanyeol setelah menegakkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya bergerak menutup komik yang belum selesai di bacanya dan menyimpannya pada meja yang berada di depannya.

Jadi posisi mereka sekarang itu sedang terduduk di karpet ruang tamu apartement chanyeol dan menjadikan meja besar ruang tamu itu sebagai meja belajar mereka.

"Hm.. aku tak mengerti, akhir-akhir ini ia suka sekali tidur.." ucap xiumin dan lagi-lagi menenggelamkan wajah bulatnya pada buku yang berada di atas meja.

"Henry masih kecil hyung.. ia membutuhkan waktu tidur yang lebih lama dari kita karena sedang masa pertumbuhan" ucap chanyeol bijak(?)

"Ya kau benar yeolli, tapi hyung benar-benar merindukkannya.. setiap hyung menelepon yesung hyung pasti anak itu sedang tidur.. ish menyebalkan.."

"Hahaha kau harus banyak bersabar hyung, tapi jangan terlalu di biarkan. Aku tak mau keponakanku itu nanti tumbuh seperti lay hyung.." ucap chanyeol yang berhasil membuat kerutan di dahi xiumin.

"Lay? Nugu?" tanya xiumin setelah kembali duduk dengan tegap menghadap chanyeol.

"Lay hyung itu.. ah tunggu dulu hyung!" chanyeol berseru membuat xiumin sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Nde apa?" tanya xiumin masih dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Apa hyung masih ingat apa yang ku katakan tadi pagi?"

"Hah? Yang mana?"

"Ituloh hyung.. tentang seseorang yang harus kau jauhi.."

"Ah ya! Hyung ingat, dan kau berjanji untuk memberitahu hyung jika sudah sampai kelas. Tapi kau tak melakukannya tadi.." xiumin memandang sebal chanyeol yang masih tersenyum lebar kearahya.

"Itu karena keadaan yang tak memungkinkan hyung~ sebelum aku menunjukkan orangnya kau malah sudah di tarik duluan oleh si rusa gila itu.." chanyeol mencibir.

"Rusa gila? Nugu? Jangan memanggil orang-orang dengan sebutan aneh chanyeol.." xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, adiknya yang satu ini memang ajaib.

"Ituloh hyung.. Xi Luhan, siap lagi rusa gila kalau bukan dia"

"Oh memangnya ada hubungan apa antara seseorang yang harus ku jauhi dan Xi Luhan?"

"Ish.. kok ada hubungan apa sih.. seseorang yang harus kau jauhi itu Xi Luhan hyung.. si rusa gila itu yang harus kau jauhi selama berada di kampus"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Xi Luhan? Apa ia berbahaya?" tanya xiumin tenang, mencoba menyembunyikan detakkan jantungnya yang berdetak keras dari pertama nama Luhan di sebut oleh chanyeol.

"Sangat, wajahnya saja yang terkesan lembut dan errr sedikit cantik. Tapi sifat dan kelakuannya malah jauh dari kata cantik"

"Benarkah?"

"Nde hyung, di dalam kampus ia memiliki kelompok yang sering membuat onar tapi tak ada satupun pihak yayasan yang berani menegur mereka"

"Kenapa begitu? Seharusnya pihak kampus dan yayasan turun tangan, kelakuan mereka bisa saja mencoret citra kampus" ucap xiumin tak terima

"Tak ada yang berani menegur mereka hyung.. mereka bukan orang sembarangan. Kelakuan mereka saja yang brutal tapi mereka semua berasal dari keluarga yang berpengaruh.."

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak adil!"

"Hem.. aku juga merasakannya, tapi siapa yang mau melawan Kim Suho yang merupakan Anak tunggul Kim Donghyun yang memiliki pengaruh besar dalam bidang pendidikan dan hukum di negara ini.."

"Kim Donghyun.. b-bukan kah itu Menteri besar Hukum negara ini?" xiumin melototkan mata sipitnya itu.

"Nde, dan sialnya dalam kelompok itu ada Lay hyung. Anak Zhang Yi Sheng seorang musisi yang namanya bahkan di puja para musisi besar di belahan dunia karena kehebatannya dalam bidang seni, dan bakatnya itu menurun dengan sempurna pada Lay hyung yang bahkan di sebut-sebut jenius baru dalam bidang seni.."

"Uhuk Zhang Yi Sheng.." xiumin bahkan sampai tersedak mendengar nama itu. Pasalnya kyuhyun hyungnya selalu saja mengeluh-eluhkan nama itu ketika mereka masih tinggal bersama di jepang.

"Tapi tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau tadi menyamakan henry dengan lay, chanyeol.."

"Itu karena lay hyung suka sekali tidur, ia bahkan mendapat julukan pangeran tidur karena hobby tidurnya yang luar biasa itu. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan jika lay hyung akan tidur di manapun itu jika ia merasakan tempat itu nyaman untuknya"

"Benarkah? Ada orang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja hyung, lay hyung adalah jawabannya. Dan jangan lupakan Huang Zi Tao.."

"Eh siapa lagi dia? Apa dia hobby tidur juga?" tanya xiumin bingung

"Aish.. bukan hyung, Huang Zi Tao itu merupakan salah satu anggota berandalan luhan juga.."

"Oh benarkah? Ayoo ceritakan pada ku"

"Huang Zi Tao atau panggil saja Tao itu adalah anak tunggal Presiden China"

"Anak Presiden?!" xiumin berseru kaget.

"Nde, tapi jika kita sering melihat anak presiden yang biasanya berpakaian rapih dengan segala tutur katanya yang sangat sopan, jangan harap kau menemukannya pada Tao. Penampilannya khas preman, mukanya pun tak kalah seram"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tadi tidak melihat sosok seram di antara mereka"

"Itu karena sejak beberap hari lalu Tao pulang kenegaranya, jadi tadi kau tidak melihatnya hyung. Eh tapi hyung... menurut rumor yang beredar Tao itu sangat manja, mukanya saja kaya preman tapi hatinya _Pink _hahahaha"

Xiumin hanya memandang aneh chanyeol yang kini sedang tertawa terbahak di depannya.

"Jadi anggota berandal kampus itu semuanya anak tunggal yang berasal dari keluarga berpengaruh.. hem pantas saja pihak yayasan tak berani.." simpul xiumin

"Eh tak semuanya anak tunggal hyung, Xi Luhan mempunya adik yang bernama Xi Se_ eh tunggu dulu bukannya kau tadi mengatakan jika kau mengenal sehun jauh sebelum kita bertemu, jadi kau tahu tentang keluarga Xi kan?" tanya chanyeol pada xiumin.

"Nde tentu saja, Keluarga Xi memegang pengaruh kuat bagi korea dan china, perusahaannya yang bergerak di berbagai bidang itulah yang membuat Korea selatan dan china menjadi negara maju bukan?"

"Wah ternyata kau begitu mengenal keluarga Xi hyung.."kaget chanyeol.

"_Tentu saja aku sangat mengenal keluarga Xi, karena aku pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu.." batin xiumin_

**:: ****More Than This ::**

"_Mwo?!"_

"_**Berhenti berteriak dan segera kemari!"**_

"_Tapi Baek_"_

"_**Tutt.. tutt tutttt"**_

Chanyeol hanya menatap layar handphonenya masih dengan pandangan kaget.

"Kau kenapa yeolli, ada masalah apa?" tanya xiumin bingung.

"Kau sekarang masuk kelas apa hyung?" tanya chayeol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang di tunjukkan xiumin padanya.

"Sejarah.."

"Oke, ayoo ikut aku.." chanyeol sedikit menarik xiumin kearah sebuah ruangan yang di ingat betul ruangan apa oleh xiumin.

"Chanyeol, kelas ku sejarah hari ini. Bukan bisnis bodoh!"

"Aku tahu, hari ini pun harusnya aku masuk kelas dance bukan bisnis.."

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya xiumin bingung

"Ini karena ulah si anak Mama itu" ucap chanyeol sebal dan segera menendang pintu coklat kelas bisnis yang berada di depannya. #poorpintu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brak!

Xiumin menatap kesegala penjuru kelas bisnis, dahinya berkerut ketika mata kucing menangkap sosok-sosok yang kemarin juga mengisi kelas bisnis, termasuk luhan dan para pengikutnya dan seorang namja berwajah sangar.

"Apa itu yang bernama Tao?" batin xiumin.

Sret!

Xiumin haya pasrah saat chanyeol membawanya atau menariknya kearah suho yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada buku.

"YA! ANAK MAMA!"

Brak!

Chanyeol menedang meja suho, membuat suho mau tak mau bangun dan menatap sebal chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"APA?!" jawab suho tak kalah sensi.

"KAU MASIH BERTANYA APA? APA MAKSUDMU MEMBUAT KAMI TERJEBAK DI DALAM KELAS INI SELAMANYA HAH?!" teriak chanyeol murka

"AKU JUGA KORBAN, JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU"

"KALAU BUKAN KAU LANTAS SIAPA YANG BISA MEMBUAT PERATURAN KAMPUS BERUBAH SEPERTI INI?! CICAK? JANGAN GILA!"

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TERPAKSA MELAKUKANNYA JERAPAH!" suho berteriak frustasi, sungguh dia pun tak mau terjebak dengan manusia seperti chanyeol dalam satu kelas.

"BRENG_"

"Chanyeol.." xiumin mengelus pelan tangan chanyeol yang masih menggenggamnya.

"Biarkan aku melabraknya hyung.. kelakuan anak Mama ini sudah keterlaluan. Di seluruh kampus yang berada di muka bumi ini tidak ada kampus yang menetapkan mahasiswanya untuk diam dan menunggu dosen berjalan sendiri ke kelasnya, ini peraturan gila yang di buat anak Mama ini. Kalau begini tak ada bedanya kita masih sekolah tingkat SD" sungut chanyeol tak terima.

"Bukan kah ini ada bagusnya juga? Kita jadi tak usah repot-repot mengejar dosen bukan.." hibur xiumin membuat chanyeol memeluknya dari samping, bibir chanyeol mengerucut pertanda merajuk.

"Menjijikan.." desis baekhyun, chen dan suho berbarengan.

Sret!

Bugh

Brukk!

Kyungsoo meringis menatap chanyeol yang terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit di dekat kaki suho.

"M-mwo?" beo chanyeol masih dalam mode kagetnya.

"Xiumin hyung.." chanyeol menatap punggung xiumin yang tengah melangkah terseok karena tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang yang sangat di kenal oleh chanyeol.

"YA XI LUHAN! KAU MAU BAWA KEMANA XIUMIN HYUNGKU~!" terianya frustasi.

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat saat luhan tiba-tiba mendorongnya dengan keras sehingga membuat tubuh tinggi chanyeol limbung dan menubruk meja suho dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit.

"YA XI LUHAN!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar segala keributan itu hanya memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Selamat tinggal kelas seni yang menenangkan~" batinnya nelangsa.

**:: ****More Than This ::**

Brak!

Luahan dengan kasar menghempaskan punggung xiumin di salah satu loker yang berderet di ruang olah raga yang sepi karena tidak ada pelajaran olah raga untuk hari ini.

"Lepaskan!" xiumin menghempaskan tangan luhan yang sendari tadi mencengkram tangannya kuat.

"Apa maumu? Bukankah kau membenciku? Kenapa kau mau bersusah payah berurusan dengan sosok yang kau benci ini Tn Xi?" tanya xiumin datar.

"Jauhi sehun.."

"Apa? Hanya karena ini kau menarikku ke sini? Cihh.. merepotkan" xiumin mendorong tubuh luhan yang menghimpitnya.

Sret

Brak!

"ADA APA LAGI XI LUHAN?!" xiumin berteriak marah karena luhan kembali menariknya dan menghimpit tubuh kecilnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jauhi Sehun.." desis luhan berbahaya

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak mau.."

"Kau harus melakukannya"

"Itu bukan urusan mu Tn Xi, aku mau dekat dengan sehun ataupun tidak, aku rasa itu tak ada urusannya dengan mu" jawab xiumin dingin

"Tapi Sehun adikku.."

"Lantas?" xiumin memandang tajam luhan.

"Berhentilah mengikut campurkan orang lain dalam masalah mu" lanjut xiumin

"Masalah ku? Bukankah ini masalah kita berdua.."

"Cih.. masalahku dengan mu sudah selesai empat tahun yang lalu Tn Xi.." xiumin menatap remeh luhan yang berada di depannya.

"Tapi itu belum selesai bagiku.." luhan menatap xiumin marah

"Itu bagimu, bukan bagiku.." ucap xiumin dan kembali berjalan menjauhi luhan.

"XI MINSEOK!"

Xiumin sontak menghentikan langkahnya, matanya kini menatap luhan dengan pandangan syarat akan kebencian.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU BRENGSEK!"

**:: ****TBC Or END ::**

Adakah yang mengenal author dengan pen nama **Kropi.L**? Itu juga aku #histeris sendiri#

Haha iya aku bikin akun baru karena itu aku buat khusus untuk **kyusung, homin** dan kawan-kawan. Dan akun baru ini aku buat khusus untuk **Lumin, Krisyeol** dan kawan-kawan hahaha.

Pada dasarnya sih aku gak mau nambah hutang FF lagi huahahaha *ketawa setan* tapi godaan terlalu besar hingga terbentuklah ff ini.

**Hei sekedar info aja FF ini FF pertama aku dengan main Cast LUMIN, jadi beri aku KEKUATAN untuk melanjutkannya, jika tidak ya sudah... FF ini pasti bakal lumutan kaya FF yang kubuat lainnya *Lirik MEMORIES, THE PRINCE, DRAGONFLY sama yang lainnya di akun sebelah***

**JADI RIVIEWNYA DONGSSSS *kedip-kedip* jangan jadikan usaha ku untuk melawan WB yang ku derita beberapa bulan ini terbuang sia-sia.**

**SEUCRIT komen dari para reader adalah bayaran paling istimewa buat ku, KARENA KALAU MASIH BANYAK "SIDER" Aku FINISIN nih FF sampai di sini *gasah golok*atau ku buat versi pairing lainnya HAHAHHA.**

Baiklah sekian dari author sableng ini. MANA RIVIEWNYA CHINGUDEUL~

#kedip-kedip Imut bareng Chanyeol#

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Brak!

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada ambang pintu saat lagi-lagi pintu malang itu di banting untuk sekian kalinya.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya sehun bingung.

"KAU!" chanyeol yang masih dalam posisi terduduk itu segera berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri sehun yang kini memandang bingung kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sehun bingung.

"DIMANA HYUNG MU HAH?!" chanyeol mencengkram kerah baju sehun erat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa hyungku berbuat keributan lagi?" tanya sehun tenang.

"NDE! DIA MENCULIK XIUMIN HYUNG! JADI DIMANA HYUNG BRENGSEK MU ITU SEKARANG?!" chanyeol berteriak frustasi di depan sehun yang mulai menampilkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"MWO?!"

"Jangan berteriak di depan ku brengsek!" chanyeol mendelik tak suka pada sehun, seolah tak menyadari jika sendari tadi ia terus berteriak di depan sehun *cikk cikk cikkk*

Dugh

Bruk!

"YA XI SEHUN!" chanyeol kembali berteriak frustasi saat lagi-lagi ia harus mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Bruk!

"AW!.." chanyeol mengusap kepalanya kasar, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga itulah peribahasa yang tepat untuk mengambarkan keadaan chanyeol sekarang.

"Baekhyun kenapa kau melemparku dengan kamus tebal kyungsoo.." chanyeol menatap sebal baekhyun yang juga sedang memandang sebal kearahnya.

"Sudah cukup! Pagi ini kau sudah terlalu banyak berteriak Park Tiang Chanyeol.." desis baekhyun berbahaya.

**KropiL Present**

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 2 ::**

**T**

(karena kata-kata yang di gunakan sedikit kasar..)

.

.

.

Enjoy

**:: :: ::**

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 2 ::**

"XI MINSEOK!"

Xiumin sontak menghentikan langkahnya, matanya kini menatap luhan dengan pandangan syarat akan kebencian.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU BRENGSEK!"

Luhan menyeringai, matanya kini menatap tajam xiumin.

"Kenapa? apa itu mengingatkanmu pada masa lalumu... ah atau harus ku sebut **kita**.." luhan sedikit menekankan kalimatnya di akhir.

"Kita? Siapa yang kau maksud Xi Luhan?.." xiumin memandang lurus luhan yang berdiri dua meter di depannya.

"Siapa lagi kalu bukan Xi Luhan dan Xi minseok.."

"Xi minseok.. nugu?"

"Berhenti bertingkah sok lugu brengsek!"

"Sok Lugu?.." xiumin tersenyum tipis, senyum tipis yang seperti mengejek seoarang Xi luhan.

"Aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu siapa itu Xi Minseok, Tn Xi. Yang aku tahu hanyalah Kim Minseok.."

Luhan berjalan cepat kearah xiumin, nafasnya memburu, bukti jika ia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"KAU..." luhan mengeram, tangan kirinya mencengkram kerah xiumin erat.

"Nde.." xiumin menatap tenang luhan.

"BRENGSEK!"

Bugh!

Sebuah tinju yang dilayangkan luhan pada pipi kiri xiumin mampu membuat xiumin tersungkur di lantai.

"LUHAN HYUNG!" sehun yang baru menemukan tempat dimana luhan membawa xiumin kini hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Kau brengsek hyung!" sehun mengeram, emosinya tiba-tiba tak terkontrol saat melihat lebam biru di pipi xiumin.

Bugh!

Sehun meninju pipi luhan keras, membuat luhan terlempar dengan keras kearah lantai.

"Kau brengsek!"

Bugh!

Sehun kembali meninju pelipis luhan, sedangkan luhan hanya menatap luruh kearah sehun, seolah pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh adiknya.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Sreet!

Sehun menoleh, menatap tangan xiumin yang mengenggam tanganya erat. Mata kucing itu kini menatap sendu kearahnya, seolah mengisyaratkan jika ia harus berhenti.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Sehuna.." xiumin menarik pelan tangan sehun.

"Biarkan saja.. hyung tak apa.." xiumin tersenyum lembut, kini ia sedikit menarik sehun untuk keluar dari ruang olah raga, meninggalkan luhan yang masih terbaring dengan menyedihkan di sana.

.

.

.

"Mian.." ucap luhan lirih saat punggung sehun dan xiumin sudah tak terlihat. Kini ia terduduk, menjadikan loker-loker yang berderet di ruang olah raga sebagai sandarannya.

"Aku sungguh tak bermaksud untuk.." luhan mengantungkan ucapannya, kini ia menatap kosong tangan kanannya yang tadi meninju pipi xiumin.

"Sungguh aku tak bermaksud..AARRGHH! BRENGSEK!" luhan tiba-tiba berteriak seperti orang gila, tangan kanannya kini ia gunakan untuk meninju asal loker besi yang berada di dekatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 2 ::**

"Seharusnya tadi hyung jangan melarangku untuk memukulnya.."

"Aw.." xiumin yang sekarang sedang berada di ruang UKS kampus mendesis perih saat sehun yang sedang mengobati lukanya sedikit menekan lukanya.

"Ah maaf hyung.." ringis sehun.

"Gwenchana, ayo cepat selesaikan"

"Baiklah.. em.. Jja sudah selesai.." sehun tersenyum senang, hasil perkerjaanya tak kalah rapi dengan Lee Uisanim, dokter yang bertugas menjaga UKS kampus ini.

"Baiklah hyung kekelas dulu.. Chanyeol pasti sedang panik mencari hyung" xiumin berdiri dari kasur yang sendari tadi di dudukinya, bersiap berjalan keluar sebelum tangannya di tahan oleh sehun.

"Hyung.."

"Nde, ada apa sehun.."

"Aku penasaran dengan hubungan chanyeol denganmu, memangnya chanyeol siapamu?" tanya sehun dengan serius.

"Chanyeol..." xiumin mengantung kalimatnya, matanya kini ikut memandang serius sehun.

"Apa kau sangat ingin tau?" tanyanya yang di balas anggukkan mantap dari sehun.

"Dia..

...suamiku"

"MWO?!" sehun berteriak dengan muka terbodoh yang ia miliki, membuat xiumin yang melihatnya langsung tertawa.

"Kau bercanda hyung.." ucap sehun menampilkan wajah jawdrop-nya.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga punya type sendiri untuk ku jadikan suami hunnie.. dan chanyeol bukan typeku, dia sudah ku anggap adik ku sendiri" ucap xiumin dengan tangan yang mengusap gemas rambut blonde sehun.

"_Ya, dan aku tahu seperti apa type mu itu"_ batin sehun.

"Kau tak akan kembali ke kelas mu sehun?" tanya xiumin yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu UKS.

"Ya Hyung! Jangan tinggalkan aku"

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 2 ::**

Brak!

Chanyeol dan suho yang sedang berpandangan sengit itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu depan kelas yang lagi-lagi di banting tanpa berperi kepintuan(?).

"_Pantas saja pintu itu selalu di renovasi setiap seminggu sekali.." _batin kyungsoo sambil menatap kasian pada pintu coklat itu.

"Mwo? Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya tao dengan suara uniknya yang terkesan girly dan cutenya.

Semua mata kini menatap luhan yang berjalan kearah bangkunya dengan pandangan kaget, termasuk suho dan chanyeol yang kini membulatkan kedua matanya. Seolah tak percaya jika orang yang berjalan tenang kearah bangku yang biasa di duduki luhan itu benar-benar sang pemilik bangku, alias Xi Luhan.

"Aku belum pernah melihanya sekacau ini.." gumam suho yang masih terdengar jelas oleh chanyeol. Ingat posisi bangku keduanya itu sangat dekat.

"Suho hyung.." panggil Lay tenang.

"Ah nde, tunggu sebentar.." suho yang mengerti arti panggilan lay itu segera mengeluarkan Kotak P3K di dalam tasnya, dan berjalan cepat kearah teman-temannya itu.

"Dia benar-benar seorang anak Mama, eh.. atau Mamanya para anak berandal itu?"

Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya, untuk apa ia memikirkan anak Mama itu, lebih baik ia memikirkan keberadaan hyung imutnya yang belum kembali sampai saat i..

Kriet..

Ni.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang melihat xiumin membuka pintu dengan perlahan itu membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Kau kenapa kyungie?" tanya baekhyun aneh, pasalnya anak satu itu tiba-tiba tersenyum tak jelas di sampingnya.

"Mungkin umur pintu itu akan sedikit lebih panjang.." ucap kyungsso tak nyambung, membuat baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku kira kyungsoo itu sedikit normal di banding Chen dan Chanyeol, tapi ternyata mereka sejenis.. oh tuhan kenapa kau memberiku taman-teman yang ajaib seperti mereka? KENAPA TUHAN? KENAPA?!" batin baekhyun miris.

Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan baekhyun yang masih meratapi takdirnya.. dan kembali kepada chanyeol yang kini memasang wajah kaget berlebihannya.

"OMO! KAU KENAPA HYUNG? PIPI MU... YA XI LUHAN! AKU YAKIN KAU KAN YANG MENYEBABKAN LEBAM BIRU INI?!" chanyeol berteriak murka kearah luhan yang hanya memandang lurus kepadanya.

"YA PARK TIANG! APA KAU TAK LIHAT?! KEADAAN URI LUHAN LEBIH PARAH DI BANDING KEADAAN HYUNG MU" ucap suho tak terima, tapi tangannya masih cekatan membersihkan luka di tangan luhan.

"Eh.." chanyeol menelisik keadaan luhan yang terlihat sangat kacau, lebam-lebam biru di wajahnya yang sudah di plester oleh suho, juga tangan kanannya yang kini tengah di perban oleh suho dan di bantu tao. Dan mata bulatnya itu kini menelisik tubuh mungil hyungnya, tiba separah luhan, hanya ada sebuah lebam biri di pii bakpaonya itu.

"Hyung.." chanyeol mengantungkan ucapannya, mata bulatnya berbinar menatap xiumin.

"Mwo?" tanya xiumin bingung.

"KAU MENGALAHKAN RUSA ITU HYUNG? KAU MENGALAHNKAN RUSA GILA ITU! HAHAHA KAU LIHAT CHINGUDEUL~ HYUNG IMUTKU INI TERNYATA KUAT.."

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kecil xiumin, memutarkan tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Seolah xiumin telah memenangkan lomba tingkat internasional dan mendapat juara 1.

"Itu tidak mungkinkan hyung?" tanya tao pada luhan yang kini sedang memandang datar chanyeol yang masih memutar-mutarkan tubuh xiumin.

"Benar kata tao, itu tidak mungkinkan hyung? Mana mungkin luhan hyung kami yang hebat di kalah kan oleh badan kecil seperti...itu" suho mengecilkan suaranya saat luhan menatap tajam kearahnya.

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 2 ::**

**Tokyo, Jepang**

Yesung tersenyum lembut melihat namja kecil yang bernama lengkap Kim Henry itu mengucek matanya imut.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak chagi?" yesung mengucek lembut surai hitam henry, membuat namja kecil berusia 3 tahun itu mengerjab imut kearahnya.

"Jumma" ucapnya ceria

"Nde chagi, waeyo?" yesung mengangkat pelan tubuh kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Eomma? Odi?" tanya henry lucu

"Oh, apa kau merindukan eomma mu sayang, bersabarlah sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu denganya.." ucap yesung lembut membuat seyum ceria kembali di wajah henry.

Ting~ Nong~ *bel jaman kapan ini -_-

"Ah nde, tunggu sebentar.." ucap yesung dan bergerak kearah pintu depan apartemennya, masih membawa henry di gendongannya.

"Nug_" yesung sontak menghentikan ucapannya, mata sipitnya kini berbinar bahagia melihat sosok tinggi yang berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman di ambang pintu apartemennya.

"Kris.."

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 2 ::**

"Dasar naga brengsek!"

Chanyeol melepar handphone asal, moodnya hancur sudah.

Tok tokk tokk

Kriet..

"Yeolli kau kenapa?" xiumin melonggokkan kepalanya, suara ribut yang terdengar di dalam kamar chanyeol membuatnya khawatir.

"Hyung.." chanyeol menatap xiumin dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau kenapa hem?" xiumin mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur chanyeol yang langsung saja membuat chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

"Apa ini karena kris?" tanya xiumin yang langsung mendapat anggukkan dari chanyeol.

"Maafkan kris ne, dia memang terkadang bertindak bodoh" xiumin mengusap surai hitam chanyeol lembut.

"Naga itu memang bodoh hyung.." chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya, menatap xiumin dengan mata bulatnya yang memerah.

Drttt drtttt drrtt

"Handphone mu menyala yeolli.." tunjuk xiumin pada handphone chanyeoll yang berkelip-kelip menampilkan Nama WUFAN BABO di layarnya.

"Biarkan saja, siapa suruh tak memberitahuku jika ia akan berangkat ke jepang kemarin.." ucap chanyeol sebal dan malah memlih asik dengan komik di tangannya.

"Jepang? Kris sekarang berada di jepang?" tanya xiumin kaget, getaran dari handphone chanyeol sudah tak ada lagi.

"Nde, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku. Memangnya siapa yang akan melarangnya untuk pergi kejepang. Malah jika aku tahu, aku akan menitipkan sesuatu untuk henry.. ish dasar naga bodoh"

"Nde, kekasihmu itu memang bodoh!" ucap xiumin kesal, pasalnya kalau ia dan chanyeol di beritahu kris jika ia akan pergi kejepang mungkin ia akan menitipkan sesuatu untuk henry.

Drttt drtttt drrtt

Kini giliran handphone xiumin menyala, menampilkan nama **Yesung hyung **di layarnya.

"Tumben sekali yesung hyung meneleponmu hyung? Biasanya hyung duluan yang meneleponnya kan.. Video call pula.." ucap chanyeol heran.

"Entahlah.." ucap xiumin dengan tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menjawab panggilan setelah ia terlebih dahulu menempatkan handphonenya di meja.

"Anyeong hyung~ tumben kau meneleponku duluan?" yesung yang berada di sebrang sana tersenyum, sedikit menahan tawa saat xiumin berucap tanpa suara jika sosok yang tengah menutup wajahnya dan bergelung di belakangnya itu adalah chanyeol yang sedang ngambek.

"Ahhh biar ku tebak.. kris pasti sedang berada di rumahmu kan hyung?" xiumin sedikit meninggikan suaranya, sedikit mempermainkan chanyeol tak apa kan.

"_Ah kau tau saja seokki..." _ucap sebuah suara bass yang sangat dikenal betul oleh xiumin maupun chanyeol.

"Dimana Yesung hyung?" tanya xiumin saat ia hanya melihat wajah kris di layar ponselnya.

"_Sudah ku usir... ibu-ibu kan harusnya berada di dapur AW! Sakit hyung.." _xiumin tertawa melihat kris yang tengah mengusap kasar kepalanya karena getokkan cinta yang di berikan yesung untuknya.

"_Rasakan! Itu hukuman karena berani mengejekku" _suara yesung terdengar di sebrang, tapi sosoknya tak terlihat di layar ponsel xiumin.

"YA Hyung! Jangan memukul kepalanya saja, rebus saja otak bodohnya itu" ucap chanyeol tanpa perlu repot-repot bangun dan menyingkirkan bantal yang masih menutup wajahnya.

"_Chanyeol ada di sana min?" _

"Dia ada di belakangku " xiumin mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa suara, mata kucingnya sedikit melirik chanyeol yang kini tengah mengeram kesal di belakangnya.

"_Benarkah? Aku baru menyadarinya Hahaha..." _kris tertawa, membuat xiumin yang melihat tawa itu menghela napasnya lelah "Naga bodoh itu..."

"_Boleh aku berbicara dengan chanyeol sebentar minseok?" _tanya kris setelah ia berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"Ten_

"AKU SEDANG SIBUK! KATAKAN SAJA JIKA AKU SEDANG MEMANCING DI KOLAM RENANG JIKA ADA SESEORANG MENANYAKANKU~" teriak chanyeol dari belakangnya

_Apa kau dengar itu kris?" xiumin tersenyum maklum, sudah bukan sekali dua kali ia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"_Tapi tolong katakan jika aku minta maaf_"_

"Oh iya hyung, jika ada seseorang yang bernama WUFAN babo tolong katakan jika aku membencinya. . " chanyeol bangkit, secepat kilat ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar handphone xiumin, membuat kris di sebrang sana sedikit kaget karena wajah chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memenuhi layar handphone yesung yang kini berada di genggamanya.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum saat melihat chanyeol mendelik sebal pada kris pada akhir kalimatnya sebelum kembali bergelung di belakangnya dan menempatkan kembali sebuah bantal di atas wajahnya. *kebayang gak? Di ngerti-ngertiin aja ya*

"_Minseok to_"_

"_APPA!.." _

Xiumin menatap antusias layar handphonenya saat tadi ia mendengar suara yang sangat di rindukannya memanggil kris dengan sebutan Appa.

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 2 ::**

"Minseok to_"

"APPA!"

Kris sontak menghentikan kalimatnya, mata coklatnya kini terfokus pada namja kecil yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Henry-ya.." kris tersenyum, ia rentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk namja kecil berpipi bulat itu. Eh ngomong-ngomong tentang pipi bulat...

Kris menempatkan ponsel yesung hyung sedikit jauh dari posisinya sekarang, membuat xiumin di sebrang sana dapat melihatnya yang tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu yesung dengan henry di pangkuannya.

"_Henry-ya.." _ucap xiumin dengan mata berkaca, perasaan rindunya hilang sudah saat melihat henry yang kini juga tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"EOMMA!" henry berlonjak girang di pangkuan kris saat mata sipitnya melihat sosok eommanya yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak dilihatnya.

"_Nde sayang.. ini eomma, apa henry merindukan eomma hem?"_ xiumin bergerak untuk mendekatakan wajahnya pada layar ponselnya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas keadaan sang anak yang sekarang terpisah juah darinya.

"Nde.. Bogoshipo Eomma.." ucap henry pelan dan langsung berbalik menghadap kris, "Appa~" ucap henry dengan mata merahnya. Kris yang mengerti arti tatapan itu langsung membawa henry dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Sepertinya ia sangat merindukanmu seokki.." ucap kris setelah ia mengecup sayang pipi henry.

"_Aku juga sangat merindukannya kris.. aish!" _

Kris hanya tersenyum ketika melihat xiumin sedang menonggakkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya kini mengibas-ngibas asal kearah wajahnya.

"Dasar.. eomma dan aegya sama saja.." batinnya.

"Bersabarlah.. aku sekarang sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar henry bisa kembali denganmu tanpa mengganggu jadwal kuliahmu.." ucap kris yang berhasil membuat xiumin kembali tersenyum manis.

"Min.." kris menghentikan ucapannya saat henry membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"_Nde?"_

"Kami mencintaimu~" disebrang sana kris dapat melihat wajah kaget xiumin karena ia dan henry tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan serempak

"Aku tahu, jaga dirimu kris... Nado saranghae" ucap xiumin sebelum memutuskan sambungan internasional itu, mata kucingnya kini menatap chanyeol yang sudah menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahnya.

"Mian.." ucapnya pelan saat ia melihat chanyeol menatap lurus ke atas.

Mendegar ucapan xiumin perlahan chanyeol menoleh, menatap xiumin dengan senyuman lebar khasnya, "Gwenchana.. aku mengerti hyung.."

"..._Mengerti akan siapa posisiku sebenarnya disini.."_ lanjut chanyeol dalam hati.

**:: TBC ::**

Segitu aja dulu deh... si _ilham_nya tiba-tiba kabur hehehe

Apa masih bingung? Hahh aku juga bingung *dasar sableng*

Oke semoga chap ini menjawab.. eh, atau makin nambahin bingungnya? Entahlan akyu juga kagak tahu hahha

Oia makasih buat yang udah pada revieww di chp sebelumnya ***Aku cinta kalian~***

**Terutama buat XHLM yang semangat banget buat nyuruh aku cepet apdet**

sfsclouds | xhlm | AQuariisBlue | krispandataozi | Deushiikyungie | NathalieVernanda | ega s white | i'm the cutest sparkyu | Genieaaa | Haru3173 | Frozen Deer | ainichan xiuhan1 | feyy | Blacknancho | hyona21 | XiuXiuSeok90 | Guest1 | meCa | miyuk | xiuyeol | Xiumination | little Dark Wolf 99 | Guest2 | XM | frozenxius | BakpaoIsiRusa | heeliez elfpetalz | lordcamui | alexandra n xing | Inyeol

makasih semuanya, kalian tuh orang baik yang bisa menghargai orang di banding mereka sider yang masih berjibun *hiks*

.

.

Mian pendek.. di usahain chap depan lebih panjang sama sedikit demi sedikit mengungkap tabir *Apadeh itu bahasa -_-

**CHP 3 m**asih dalam PROSES... dan aku gak tau kapan selese hehe soalnya udah apdet ini aku harus pulang ke bandung.

hiks taukah? Taukah para reader ku tersayang jika bandung merupakan kota yang bisa bikin si _ilham _males dateng T^T

jadi yaaa mungkin aga lama apdet abis ini, udah masuk sekolah lagi.. aduhhh sibuk *dilempar kamus kyungsoo* #Abaikan

OKEY sekian dari Author cantik *ditimpuk bakul sama chanyeol*

PAI~ PAI~ *dadah imut bareng sama xiumin*

.

.

Mana rieviewnyaaaaa kalau engak author sableng ini mogok #ngancem

**~Semakin banyak review semakin banyak pula wordnya~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Gwenchana.. aku mengerti hyung.."

"...Mengerti akan siapa posisiku sebenarnya disini.." lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah 3 tahun hyung... tidak bisakah kau sedikit mengerti perasaan ku" Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada handphonenya.

"_Maafkan aku.. aku tahu selama tiga tahun ini aku menyakitimu secara tidak langsung, tapi sungguh.. biarkan aku tetap mencobanya yeolli, kumohon bersabarlah.."_

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata bulat Chanyeol, sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka jika dirinya bisa serapuh ini. Ia bahkan bukan yeoja yang dapat menangis tersendu sesuka hati, sungguh ia tak mengingingkan itu, ia masih mempercayai jika ia seorang lelaki sejati yang kuat sebelum Kris datang dan membuat semua keyakinan itu perlahan goyah.

"_Chanyeol? Apa kau masih di sana? Kumohon chanyeol.. mengertilah.." _suara Kris kembali terdengar di sebrang sana.

"Hyung.." perlahan Chanyeol membuka suaranya, mata bulatnya yang basah kini menatap lurus mahasiswa lain yang berjalan santai di bawah sana.

"Apa sebenarnya aku di mata mu hyung?..." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, suaranya sedikit pecah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Berharap jika di sebrang sana Kris tak menyadarinya.

"_Kau.." _jeda yang di buat Kris membuat senyuman miris tercetak di wajah Chanyeol

"._...orang yang berarti bagiku.." _

"Geotjimal.."

"_Aku tidak berbohong Chanyeol.. sung_"_

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku harus masuk kelas hyung.. Annyeong~"

"_Chan_"_

Chanyeol menutup paksa sambungan teleponnya, tangan kanannya yang tak memegang ponsel mengusap kasar pipinya yang masih basah karena air mata.

"Park Chanyeol.. terseyumlah" ucap Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, kembali menuju kelasnya dengan wajah yang berusaha ia tarik membentuk senyuman, tak menyadari jika sendari tadi seseorang yang terus memandanginya.

"Park Chanyeol.." ucap sosok itu pelan.

**KropiL Present**

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 3 ::**

**T**

(karena kata-kata yang di gunakan sedikit kasar..)

Aku ambil nama **kampus** mereka dari K-drama The heirs aja ya hehe

**FLASHBACK **_Italic_

.

.

.

Enjoy

**:: :: ::**

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 3 ::**

Bruk!

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, matanya bulatnya kini menatap remeh sebuah tas bermerk ternama yang tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai.

"Pergi kau ke alam mu.." ucapnya dengan mimik wajah yang di buat berlebihan.

"Suho hyung pasti akan marah.." ucap Lay dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Nde, itu pasti" ucap Tao dan ikut memandang tas mahal Suho yang tergeletak di bawah kaki Lay, tanpa ada niatan untuk mengambil tas tersebut.

Mereka sahabat yang baik bukan?

.

.

.

Brak!

Kyungsoo yang sedang menusuk-nusuk pipi Chen karena tidur di atas kamusnya itu sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara, memandang pintu coklat kelasnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"_Mian chingu.. aku tak bisa melindungimu" _batinnya melankolis.

"EKHEM!" dehem Suho keras saat ia sudah berada di depan ruang kelas.

"Ada apa oppa?" tanya Krystal mewakili seluruh teman sekelasnya.

"Sebagai Ketua kelas kalian, aku di_"

"Ketua kelas? Oh.. ya tuhan~" Chen yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya itu langsung saja menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya pada kamus Kyungsoo yang masih berada di atas mejanya.

"Kurasa eomma salah memasukkan ku.. ini bukan Empire university tapi Empire Junior high school" ucapnya nelangsa yang berhasil membuat Suho mendelik tak suka padanya.

"Apa kau keberatan Chen?" tanyanya sensi

"Anni, lanjutkan saja Ketua kelas"

"Ck menganggu. Baiklah tadi Lee Sonsaengnim selaku wali kelas kita memberitahuku_"

"Wali kelas? Oh~ ayolahhh" ucap Chen pelan takut Suho mendengarnya.

"_jika lusa kita akan melakukan Studytour ke Jeju"

"MWO?! STUDYTOUR?! KE JEJU? HAHAHA~ AKU TIDAK PERDULI JIKA EOMMA BENAR-BENAR SALAH MEMASUKKAN KU HAHA_"

Bruk!

"Diam.." desis Baekhyun setelah melempar kamus Kyungsoo kearah Chen yang langsung pingsang menerima ciuman mersa dari kamus Kyungsoo yang tebalnya 20 centi itu.

"Good Job!" Suho mengajungkan kedua ibu jarinya kearah Baekhyun, dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan kearah bangkunya, tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya kini sedang melihat ngeri Baekhyun.

"Hah? Dimana tas ku?" ucapnya bingung, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri bermaksud mencari tas kesayangannya.

"Perasaan tadi pagi aku menaruhnya di si.." ucapan Suho mengantung di udara, mata sipitnya itu kini membola. Melihat tas kesayangannya yang limited edision itu kini berada di bawah kaki Lay, layaknya keset bertulisan welcome -_-

"ZHANG YI XING!" teriaknya murka

BRUK!

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN DIAM!" teriak Baekhyun, mata sipitnya itu kini menatap sebal Suho yang sudah tergeletak tak elit karena pingsang dengan bekas merah di dahinya.

"Kumohon jangan bawa kamus lagi kyungsoo.." bisik Chanyeol pelan kepada Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap O_O kearahnya.

.

.

.

Semilir angin membelai rambut coklat terang Xiumin dengan lembut, mata kucing itu kini terpejam, mencoba menikmati angin musim gugur yang terasa menyejukkan baginya.

"Hyung.." Xiumin sontak menoleh, mata kucingnya yang tadinya terpejam itu kini menatap lembut Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hm.."

"Aku dengar dari Suho hyung Lusa kelasmu akan_"

"Studytour.." Xiumin menyela ucapan Sehun. Perlahan ia berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya kepagar pembatas lantai teratas gedung kampusnya.

"Apa kau akan ikut?"

"Seperti iya, Chanyeol memaksaku untuk ikut"

"Tapi kau akan ke Jeju hyung.."

"Lantas? Aku sudah menganggap semua itu masa lalu Sehuna, dan masa lalu ada hanya untuk di lupakan"

"Maafkan Luhan Hyung. Aku tak menyangka ia akan bersikap sekekanakkan ini"

"Gwenchana.." Xiumin mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat sang mentari yang terlihat malas menyinari bumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 3 ::**

**23.40 KST **Gyeongi-do

Malam ini terasa lebih dingin di banding malam-malam biasanya, bahkan jalanan Gyeongi-do yang biasanya di penuhi oleh muda-mudi yang di mabuk cinta tampak sepi. Yaa hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai pemikiran sedikit berbeda yang mau berjalan-jalan di tengah udara dingin. Oke mari kita kecualikan Luhan, Lay, Tao juga Suho yang tampak berjalan dengan tenang.

"_Aku mengantuk.."_ –Lay

"_Luhan hyung menyebalkan!" _–Tao

"_Bed come to Papah.." _–Suho

Mohon abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Apa kalian kedinginan?" Mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Luhan otomatis membuat Tao dan Suho yang berjalan di belakangnya mendelik dengan pandangan aneh pada Luhan.

"_Jelas kami kedinginan! hanya orang setengah gila yang mau berjalan di tengah cuaca seperti ini" _batin Suho dan Tao yang kebetulan kompak. Minus Lay, karena Lay dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita meminum Coffe" Luhan menunjuk Sebuah Caffe yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Membuat Suho dan Tao lagi-lagi Kompak menarik Lay agar cepat sampai di Caffe yang pastinya memiliki penghangat ruangan.

Tapi belum lama mereka berjalan, sebuah gerombolan menghadang di depan mereka.

"Hyung.."

"Abaikan saja" Ucap Luhan dan berjalan dengan cueknya melewati gerombolan yang menghalangi jalannya.

"HEI XI BRENGSEK!"

Luhan sontak mengentikan langkahnya, perlahan ia memutarkan badannya kembali menatap Jonghyun dan gerombolannya yang kurang lebih berjumlah 15 orang.

"CIH!"

Jonghyun memandang remeh Luhan yang kini menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Wajah cantikmu itu tak cocok untuk menjadi Gangster, kau cocoknya menjadi pacarku.." Tangan Jonghyun dengan lancangnya penepuk kepala Luhan. Membuat Tao yang berdiri di belakangnya mengeram marah.

"Tao.." ucap Luhan tanpa menoleh.

Tao yang mendengar namanya di panggil oleh Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil, dengan cepat ia melangkah mendekati Jonghyun dan

BUGH!

Meninju wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Kau!" Jonghyun berteriak, menatap marah Tao dan Luhan yang kini tengah menyeringai.

"BRENGSEK! SERANG MEREKA!" ucapan mengebu Jonghyun yang lansung membuat 15 di belakangnya berlari kearah Luhan, Tao, Lay juga Suho.

"Hyung.. bersiaplah" ucap Suho pada Lay yang terlihat masih menahan kantuk di sebelahnya.

"Sialan! Mereka menganggu"

Dan Suho hanya tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan Lay, Kedua tangannya kini tengah sibuk menangkis atau memukul orang-orangnya yang tengah mengerubuninya.

"YA BRENGSEK! KAU MERUSAK JAKETKU!" Suho spontan berteriak saat salah seorang anak buah Jonghyun yang membawa pisau merobek jaket kesayangannya, ia langsung mengarahan kepalan tangannya yang di lapisi sarung tangan putih dengan hiasan duri tajam berwarna emas itu pada wajah seseorang yang tadi dengan kurang ajarnya merobek jaketnya.

"Rasakan itu.." ucapnya dengan senyuma tipis saat matanya melihat sosok yang menjadi sasaran tinju itu langsung pingsang dengan wajah bercucuran darah.

Bugh!

Suho langsung memegang bahu kanannya yang baru saja di pukul oleh balok kayu.

"Bisakah kalian memberiku waktu sedikit saja untuk merayakan kemenanganku" ucapnya sebal.

Bugh!

"Ish! Kalian benar-benar.." Suho langsung mengeram marah saat lagi-lagi ia merasakan hantaman balok kayu di bahu kirinya.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian menganggu ku?" ucap Lay santai di tengah gerakkannya.

"Berhentilah menari brengsek!" Teriak salah seorang yang mengerubuni Lay.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang malas untuk berkelahi.." Jawab Lay masih dengan melakukan gerakkannya. Gerakkan yang terlihat seperti menari Balet tapi mampu membuat segerombolan yang terus mengarahkan pukulan atau senjata tajam kearahnya hanya mampu mengenai bayangannya (read: Gak kena maksudnya).

"Zhang Yixing!" Luhan berteriak dari tempatnya, membuat Lay menoleh menatap Luhan tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

"Baiklah.." ucapnya setelah menghela napas lelah.

Lay menekuk lututnya dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk melompat dengan tinggi, kakinya ia arah pada dua wajah yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Dan dua orang itu sukses terlempar kebelakang.

.

.

Jonghyun yang masih berdiri di depan Luhan kini membulatkan kedua matanya, sedikit tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang terjai di depan matanya. Anak buahnya bahkan jumlahnya lebih banyak di banding Luhan, tapi dengan mudahnya ditaklukkan oleh Lay, Yixing dan Suho.

"Sialan!" Desisnya tak terima, kini ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan Yang hanya menatap dingin kearahnya.

Jonghyun mengepalkan tanganya, bersiap memberikan hantaman di wajah Luhan sebelum

Bugh

Luhan lebih dulu memberikannya untuk Jonghyun.

"Kembalilah kerumahmu dan katakan pada Eommamu jika kau terluka.." ucap Luhan dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 3 ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Wajah yang menurut sebagian orang Imut dan manis itu kini tak terlihat lagi, pipi chuby yang biasanya menjadi objek cubitan kyuhyun itu kini tergores dan lebam. Alis yang melengkung indah itu kini mengeluarkan darah. Tapi Minseok masih berusaha berdiri dengan tegap._

"_JADI INI YANG KAU BANGGAKAN BRENGSEK!" Minseok berteriak, sedikit darah keluar dari mulutnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menekan dada kirinya yang terasa linu akibat pukulan yang di terimanya beberapa saat tadi._

"_Brengsek!"_

_Seseorang yang jauh di depan Minseok mengeram marah, keadaannya yang sedikit lebih parah di banding Minseok berhasil membuat senyum kemenangan perlahan-lahan tercetak di wajah Minseok._

"_Menyerahlah, dan serahkan wilayah ini padaku" _

"_DALAM MIMPIMU!" sosok itu berteriak, matanya kini menatap Minseok tajam._

"_Pasukanmu telah kalah, menyeralahlah... karena nyatanya kau memang sudah kalah.." Minseok menyeringai, mata kucingnya kini menatap datar berpuluh-puluh tubuh yang berserakkan di depannya._

"_Kalah?" sosok itu menunduk, sebuah seringai terlihat di wajahnya._

"_Buang semua ego tinggi mu itu Hyungseung! Kau sudah kalah dan cepat serahkan wilayah ini padaku!" Minseok berteriak marah, kesabarannya mulai menipis._

"_Tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamusku Minseok" _

_Hyungseung menyeringai, perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya yang entah sejak kapan mengenggam sebuah senapan._

"_Selamat tinggal Minseok..."_

_DORR_

"_Hyung-nim!" anak buah Minseok yang masih tersisa sontak bereteiak kaget saat peluru itu melesat dengan cepat kearah Minseok yang masih berdiri di tempatnya._

_Bugh!_

_Minseok terjatuh. Bukan, ini bukan di karena peluru Hyungseung yang berhasil menembusnya tapi lebih tepatnya karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba menubrukknya dan membuat ia dan sosok yang menubruk tubuh kecilnya itu terlempar dengan keras ke samping._

"_Ungh.." Minseok mengerang, punggungnya yang tadi sempat mendapat beberapa pukulan itu bertambah nyeri karena ia tadi mendarat dengan pungung lebih dulu._

"_L-lu.." Minseok tergagap ia sangat amat mengenal sosok yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya._

"_Sudah puas bermain-main?" suara itu terdengar dingin, dan tatapan mata itu sama dinginnya._

_Sret!_

_Belum sempat Minseok menjawab, Luhan terlebih dulu bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat kearah Hyungseung yang lagi-lagi menodongkan senjata kearahnya._

_Bugh!_

_Sebelum Hyungseung menembakkan pelurunya Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu membuat pistol kecil itu terlempar._

_Bugh_

_Bugh_

_Bugh!_

_Luhan terus menjadikan Hyungseung sebagai sasaran tinjunya, hingga tinju yang sedikit di layangkan lebih keras kearah pelipis Hyungseung membuat sosok yang selalu membanggakan dirinya sebagai pemipin gelap Seoul itu tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah kakinya._

_._

_._

_._

_Tap tapp tapp_

_Minseok masih terduduk di tempat jatuhnya saat Luhan kembali berjalah kearahnya._

_Sret!_

_Dan Minseok hanya pasrah saat luhan dengan entangnya menarik tangannya dan membuatnya kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan yang masih menatap Dingin kearahnya._

"_Sudah selesai, dan sekarang waktunya pulang.." ucap Luhan dingin dan kembali manarik Minseok meninggalkan tempat yang menurutnya terkutuk itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 3 ::**

"_Minseok.."_

Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan, ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada handphone berwarna putihnya.

"Maafkan aku.." ucapnya pelan. Mata kucingnya kini menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berada di depannya.

"_Hyung dengarkan aku"_

Minseok terdiam ketika suara Kris di sebrang sana terdengar serius, Kris bahkan memanggilnya hyung. Sesuatu yang jarang di lakukannya kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu seperti saat ini.

"Tapi orang yang patut di salahkan dalam masalah ini adalah aku Kris, maafkan aku.."

"_Kau tidak salah Hyung! Dan berhentilah meminta maaf"_ suara Kris di sebrang sana terdengar meninggi.

"Tapi aku yang membuat hubunganmu dengan Chan_"

"_STOP!"_ Kris benar-benar berteriak di sana.

"_Ini hanya masalah kecil Seokkie, aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri. Jangan terlalu di besarkan.." _suara Kris kembali melembut.

"Baiklah aku mengerti.. Maafkan aku"

"_Kau sudah terlalu banyak meminta maaf untuk hari ini, sudahlah lupakan saja. Chanyeol hanya masih belum terbiasa dengan posisi ku sebagai Appa-nya Henry"_

"Kris.."

"_Wae? Henry memang anak ku bukan? Aku ini Appanya, jangan lupakan hal itu Minseok.."_

"Nde, aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri sambungan ini, Chanyeol sudah berteriak menyuruhku makan malam"

"_Oh hehe, baiklah see u next time Seokkie. Saranghae.."_

"Kris.."

"_Oke.. good night!" _dan sambungan Internasional itu terputus begitu saja.

Tuk tukk tukkk

Minseok langsung menolehkan pandangannya kearah pintu kaca yang membatasi balkon dan ruang Tv yang berada di belakangnya.

Cklek

"Makanan sudah siap hyung, ayoo~ aku sudah lapar.." Ucap Chanyeol seditik setelah Minseok membuka pintu kaca itu.

"Baiklah Ayoo!" Minseok berteriak semangat dan setelahnya menyeret Chanyeol menuju meja makan yang berada di dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 3 ::**

Sehun sudah tidak kaget lagi saat Suho, Lay dan Tao datang kerumahnya dengan beberapa lebam di tubuh mereka.

"HOI OH SEHUN.." Sehun hanya mendelik kearah Suho tanpa menghentikan kegiatan minumnya.

"Ahjussi akan marah jika kau masih memanggil Sehun seperti itu Suho hyung.." ucap Lay santai, ia kini tengah sibuk menyamakan dirinya di sofa besar kediaman Xi tanpa memperdulikan Suho yang masih sibuk membersihkan beberpa luka kecil di wajahnya.

"Wae? Ahjumma kan Eomma kadungnya Sehun.."

"Berhentilah membicarakan hal yang tak bermutu" Suara Luhan terdengar dari arah tangga, membuat Suho menghentikan tingkah bodohnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengobati luka Lay.

"Hyung kau bodoh.." Suho mendelik kearah Tao yang baru saja berbisik kepadanya.

"Jika kau memanggil Sehun dengan marga Ahjumma, kenapa kau juga tak memanggil Luhan hyung dengan marga yang sama pula hahaha" lanjut Tao dengan tawa lirih di akhirnya.

"Kau ingin aku seperti para fanboy-nya yang selalu mengatakan Oh~ Luhan... Bunuh saja aku" sungut Suho sebal.

.

.

.

Jam dinding yang terdapat di tembok kamarnya yang berwarna biru muda itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.05 saat Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan dengan langkah terseret menuju dapur yang berada di lantai bawah rumahnya.

Satu tegukkan, dua tegukkan dan setelahnya terhenti. Gerakkan sehun otomatis terhenti saat matanya tak sengaja melihat pintu di ujung lorong terlihat terbuka. _'Apa Luhan hyung belum tidur?' _itulah yang ia pikirkan sebelum Sehun perlahan berjalan mendekati pintu berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Hyung kau belum ti..Lay hyung?!" Matanya membulat kaget, sosok yang di depannya teryata bukan Luhan seperti yang di pikirkannya.

"Sehun... bukankah dia.." Lay mengantungkan Ucapannya, matanya masih menatap kaget sebuah Photo besar yang terpajang di depannya. Photo besar yang tertempel dengan cantik di ruangan milik Luhan yang Lay tau jika Luhan begitu melarang siapapun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

"Hyung aku mohon lupakan apa yang telah kau lihat.." ucap Sehun dan setelahnya sedikit menyeret Lay untuk keluar, mengunci pintu tersebut dan kembali menghadap Lay.

"Tetap diam dan berpura-puralah kau tidak tahu apapun" lanjut Sehun sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Lay yang kini menampilkan senyumannya.

"Mana mungkin aku berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang berita mengejutkan ini Sehunie... Aku bahkan yakin jika Tao atau Suho yang melihatnya mereka pasti sudah terkena _stroke _saking terkejutnya.." ucap Lay pelan. Wajahnya terlihat cerah, sepertinya ia menemukan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya lebih menarik di banding tidur.

**:: ****More Than This Chapter 3 ::**

"Hyung.. Hyung.."

Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi Xiumin, raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat khawatir akan keadaan hyungnya yang terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin semenjak ia tidur beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

"Hyung bangun... hyung.." Chanyeol hampir saja berteriak meminta tolong sebelum ia meliat hyung imutnya itu kini mengerjapkan matanya pertanda ia mulai sadar.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang sakit? Badanmu mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak hyung.." sederet pertanyaa Chanyeol lontarkan saat iris coklat Xiumin yang sendari tadi tertutup kini menatap kearahnya.

"Gwenchana Yeollie..." Xiumin menunjukkan senyuman hangatnya, berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang sedang panik.

"Bohong" ucap Chanyeol setelah ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Minseok.

"Chanyeol.." Xiumin sedikit mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, pasalnya semua mata yang berada di bus kini tengah menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan penasaran.

Sedikit informasi saja, jika Chanyeol, Xiumin dan seluruh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi lain yang tergabung dalam kelas(?)nya tengah di dalam bus untuk melakukan _Studytou_r ke Jeju seperti yang dikatakan Suho lusa kemarin.

"Suho!" Chanyeol sedikt berteriak, ia putarkan tubuhnya ke sebelah kirinya untuk melihat Suho yang kebetulan duduk di kursi sebrangnya.

"Panggil aku **Hyung **Chanyeol.." Jawab Suho malas dengan sedikt menekankan kata 'hyung' di kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mana kotak obat mu? Aku pinjam" Chanyeol dengan santainya berdiri dan membuka tas Suho yang terlebih dahulu ia ambil paksa dari pemiliknya.

"YA YA YA PARK CHANYEOL!" Suho berteriak, tak terima tas barunya di buka dan di ubek-ubek(?) isinya dengan tidak ber perike_tas_san oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau menaruhnya dimana?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengubek-ubek tas Suho.

"YA!" Suho berdiri dari kursinya, sungguh ia tak mau menganti Tas-nya untuk kedua kalinya karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Ah ini dia! _

Bruk!

_Terima kasih Suho" Ucap chanyeol dengan senyuman di wajahnya karena berhasil menemukan barang yang di carinya.

"Park Chanyeol.." Suho mengeram marah, dengan kasar ia kembali mengambil Tas barunya yang baru saja menghantam wajah tampannya.

"Lay tukar tempat duduk!" ucap Suho yang tentu tak di dengar Lay karena masih asik dengan alam mimpinya. *poor Suho*

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HUWAAAAAA PANTAI~" Chen dan Baekhyun berteriak girang dan berlari dengan semangat mendekati lautan biru yang terbentang luas beberapa meter di depannya.

"Chingudeul tunggu aku.." ucap Kyungsoo karena tampak kesusahan dengan beban 3 tas besar di tubuh kecilnya.

"Kita langsung saja ke penginapan hyung... kau harus beristrirahat" ucap Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat senyuman Xiumin luntur.

"Aku masih ingin di sini Chanyeol.." secara tidak sadar Xiumin mengeluarkan Aegyo-nya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertawa karenanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Xiumin mendelik sebal.

"Hahaha apa kau tadi melakukan Aegyo hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Anni!"

"Aaaa pipi mu merah hyung! Kau berbohong" tawa Chanyeol kembali meledak, membuat beberapa orang melihat aneh kearahnya. termasuk sosok yang kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana Luhan Hyung?" suara Suho terdengar, membuat Xiumin yang berdiri tak jauh melemparkan pandangannya kearah di mana Suho berada. Itu lebih baik bukan? Di banding ia melihat Chanyeol yang masih mentertawai dirinya.

"Aku mau kembali ke penginapan. Aku muak melihat Pantai ini!" Ucap Luhan dingin tampa menghentikan langkahnya ataupun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Suho.

Xiumin langsung melemparkan pandangannya kearah teman-temannya yang kini sedang bermain pasir pantai di depannya, setelah ia tadi mendengar suara sarkas bernada dingin yang di ucapkan Luhan.

Perlahan ia menampilkan senyumannya, kadang-kadang ikut tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Chen dan Baekhyun di depannya. Berusaha tak merasakan detakan sakit di dada bagian kirinya.

'_Yeah.. It's Over..' _ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

**:: TBC ::**

Mian dikit~~~ aku lagi gak enak badan *hiks*

Aku usahain Chap depan lebih panjang.. Inget di **usahain** hehe

Maaf mengecewakan, sebenernya aku juga bingung sendiri waktu nulis Chap ini hehe

Di atas ada Flashback dikit kan... semoga dengan itu sedikit mencerahkan para Reader yang keliatanya pada bingung dengan FF ini hahahaha *ketawa evil*

.

Oia buat **Hyona21**: kenapa xiumin gak sekolah di jepang nanti bakal ke jawab kok^^ trus Luhan yang seharusnya setingkat lebih tinggi dari Xiumin juga bakal kejawab kok kalau kamu terus ngikutin ff ini^^

Dan buat **Yonjou** makasih bangetnya, sarannya berguna^^ tapi apa masih banyak Typo kah?

Dan buat para Chingudeul semua taukah kalian aku suka ketawa sendiri baca review kalian.. sebegitu pusingkah ff ini di mata kalian? Hahaha tapi aku suka buat kalian bingung AHAHAHAH

.

Yesungdahlah.. sekian dari Author Cantik ini *di timpuk pake kamus Kyungsoo*

PAI~ PA~

SEE U NEXT TIME

**Thanks for the support that all of you give to my stories~ love chu all~**

**3**

**Hyona21 | Hunhun | MeCa | Yunjou | Feyy | Blacknancho | Minyuk | Ainichan Xiuhan1 | Genieaaa | Deushiikyungie | Heeliez Elfpetalz | Novnov |NathalieVernanda | Sfsclouds | Xiuyol |Xhlm | Shinyeonchal | Sehunaapel | Lordcamui | Ega S White | Elferani | AquariisBlue | Alexandra N Xing | Deerbaozi | XiuXiuSeok90 | Jirania | XM | Inyeol | Kim XiuXiu Hunnie | Enchris 727 | Dn |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Semuanya masih terasa sama bagi Xiumin, Jeju tak pernah berubah meskipun sudah beberapa tahun ia tak menginjakkan kakinya lagi di pulau kecil yang indah ini.

"_Bagaimana? Indahkan"_

Xiumin sontak menghentikan langkahnya, sekelebat bayangan masa lalu yang pernah di laluinya di pantai ini kembali berputar seperti kaset rusak di otaknya.

"_Wahh Daebak! Ternyata menyentuh pasir dan melihat air laut secara langsung lebih menakjubkan di banding melihatnya di Tv"_

Xiumin mengeratkan jaketnya, melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari hembusan angin pantai yang terasa cukup kuat untuk saat ini.

"_Andai aku bisa tinggal disini, itu pasti akan menyenangkan.."_

"_Kau memang akan tinggal disini Min-ah"_

"_Benarkah hyung? Kita akan pindah kesini?"_

"_Ne, tapi hanya kau Min-ah. Sedangkan hyung akan tetap tinggal di Seoul"_

"_Kau bercanda kan Hyung? Kau ingin menelantarkanku?"_

"_Anniyo, hyung hanya ingin menjalankan wasiat Eomma dan Appa. Kau mengertikan?"_

"_Tapi aku menolak hyung! Aku tak mau!"_

"_Min-ah.."_

"_Kenapa harus aku hyung? Umurku masih 15 tahun, kenapa kau tega pada ku?!"_

Sebuah senyum tipis kini terlihat di wajah Xiumin, iris coklatnya kini menatap kosong riak ombak di depannya.

Andaikan waktu bisa di putar ulang, Xiumin ingin kembali kemasa itu. Masa dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia dan Kyuhyun hyungnya menginjakkan kakinya di pulau indah ini. Masa yang selalu ia sesali karena pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Sungguh andaikan ia bisa kembali berada di waktu itu, Xiumin ingin menahan Kyuhyun untuk tak pergi meninggalkannya, menahan Kyuhyun untuk tetap disisinya agar ia tetap kuat ketika rintangan itu datang. Agar ia tetap bisa berdiri saat luka demi luka yang terasa menyakitkan itu ia dapatkan untuk pertama kalinya. Luka yang sampai sekarangpun tak pernah sembuh, luka yang di buat oleh orang yang sama..

_Plak!_

_Xiumin__ membulatkan matanya, tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi kirinya yang berdenyut sakit akibat tamparan yang baru di terimanya._

"_Kau memukulku?" Suaranya tercekat, matanya kini menatap hampa Luhan yang masih berdiri di depannya._

"_Xi Luhan Kau.." __Xiumin__ mengantungkan ucapannya, matanya mulai memburam._

"_Pergi kau pelacur"_

"_Luhan.." __Xiumin__ menundukkan kepalanya, tetesan demi tetesan air mata kini mengalir bebas membasahi pipi chubynya._

"_Pergi! Aku bilang pergi brengsek!"_

"_Luhan.." __Xiumin__ menekan dada kirinya. "Aku Mohon.." __Xiumin__ merendahkan tubuhnya, bersimpuh di depan Luhan yang masih saja memandang dingin kearahnya._

"_Kumohon Lu, dengarkan aku.."_

"_Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan? Apa kau ingin mengatakan berapa hargamu?__!__ Apa kau ingin mengatakan berapa banyak namja brengsek yang telah kau layani?__!__"_

"_Lu.."_

"_Aku muak dengan mu Kim Minseok__!__ Bisakah kau pergi dan menghilang dari hadapanku untuk selamanya?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa.." __Xiumin __mengeleng lemah, tangan kanannya terus menekan kuat dada kirinya yang semakin terasa sesak dan sakit secara bersamaan._

"_Baiklah jika itu maumu. Biarkan aku yang pergi"_

"_TIDAK!" __Xiumin __mengenggam erat tangan Luhan yang berada di dekatnya._

"_Kumohon jangan pergi.. Aku mencintaimu Lu, aku mencintaimu.."_

_Sret!_

"_Aku tidak butuh pernyataan cinta dari mulut kotormu.." Ucap Luhan dingin setelah terlebih dahulu menghempaskan tangan __Xiumin__ yang tengah mengenggam tangannya dengan erat._

Setetes cairan bening perlahan mengalir dipipi putih Xiumin.

"Eomma, appa aku merindukanmu.."

**:: More Than This Chapter 4 ::**

**T **

(karena kata-kata yang di gunakan sedikit kasar..)

Aku ambil nama **kampus** mereka dari K-drama The heirs aja ya hehe

**FLASHBACK **_Italic_

.

.

.

Enjoy

**:: :: ::**

"Hyung kau tak apakan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Xiumin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hanya sedikit pusing.." Jawab Xiumin masih dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol. "Berapa lama lagi?" Lanjutnya yang langsung membuat Chanyeol melihat Jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"2 jam lagi, dan kita akan sampai di Seoul. Tidurlah hyung.."

"Hem.."

.

.

.

17.30 jadi tinggal 30 menit lagi dan Chanyeol juga Minseok akan tiba di Seoul.

Chanyeol mengetukan handphonennya pada pinggiran bis, suasana di dalam Bis masih sama sunyi dari beberapa jam yang lalu, sepertinya teman-temannya lebih memilih tidur karena lelah menghadapi studytour yang sungguh tak masuk akal kemarin.

Drttt Drrrt..

Getaran yang bersal dari handphonennya tak menghentikan aksi Chanyeol, mata bulatnya terus memandang kosong pemandangan yang berada di luar jendela bis yang berada di samping kirinya.

Drrrttt...

Dan getaran panjang itu akhirnya berakhir, menampilkan tampilan nama '_**WUFAN BABO 27 missedcall' **_

"Eunghh.." Suara erangan kecil dari sebelah kanannya membuat Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Xiumin yang terlihat masih tertidur dengan nyenyak di bahunya.

"Badanmu sedikit panas Hyung.." Ucap pelan Chanyeol setelah tangan kirinya yang tak memegang ponsel mengelus pelan pipi putih Xiumin.

Drrtttt

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum akhirnya melihat layar Handphonennya yang menampilakan sebuah pesan masuk.

'_Kenapa tak mengangkat teleponku? Kau sedang apa? Apa Minseok ada denganmu? Kenapa Handphonenya tak aktif? Sebenarnya kalian kemana?'_

Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Chanyeol, "Selalu saja seperti ini" Ucapnya pelan, matanya kini kembali menatap Xiumin yang masih tertidur di pundaknya. "Maaf hyung, aku memang seharusnya tak hadir di kehidupanmu dan Kris. Maaf.."

**:: More Than This Chapter 4 ::**

Jam 19.00

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ini sudah lebih dari setengah hari ia menunggu Xiumin dan Chanyeol, tangannya pun sudah pegal untuk sekedar mengetik pesan ataupun menelpon Chanyeol yang tak satupun mendapat balasan.

"Eungh.." Suara erangan kecil dari Henry yang tidur di pangkuannya membuatnya sedikit bergerak untuk menenangkan Henry. Henry tidur dengan mata sembab karena menangis, namja kecil itu menangis dengan kencang setelah ia berlari mengelilingi Apartemen Chanyeol dan tak menemukan _Eomma_nya di manapun.

"Sebenarnya kalain dimana?" Tanya Kris pada udara kosong di depannya, wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat santai tanpa beban itu kini menampilkan raut Khawatir.

"Eomma.." Suara Henry yang terdengar sangat lirih itu berhasil tertangkap telinga Kris, tangan besar Kris perlahan bergerak menyingkirkan poni Henry di dahinya. "Sabarlah, eomma pasti akan pulang" Ucapnya sebelum mengecup pelan dahi Henry.

Tin tin tin tinnnn

Cklek!

Kris langsung mengakkan tubuhnya saat suara pintu terbuka terdengar dari arah belakangnnya, dengan gerakkan perlahan ia membawa Henry dalam gendongannya, berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara menuju pintu utama di Apartemen Chanyeol.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Tanya Kris yang langsung memuat Chanyeol yang tengah bersusah payah melepas sepatunya dengan Xiumin yang tertidur ala koala di punggungnya menatap terkerjut kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

**:: More Than This Chapter 4 ::**

"Kemarin sore Dokter Choi meneleponku.." Ucap Sehun dengan mata yang menatap lurus punggung Luhan yang berada di depannya.

"Katanya Kondisi Eomma semakin membaik" Lanjut Sehun dan matanya kini bukan lagi menatap punggung Luhan, melainkan Pigura besar yang waktu itu sempat tak sengaja di lihat Lay.

"Lalu?" Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _Lalu_?"

"Lalu kau percaya?" Luhan tersenyum miring, "Jangan Naif kau Xi Sehun, apa kau tak bosan mendengar kalimat yang sama setiap tahun? _Kondisi Eommamu semakin membaik _Cih!" Luhan mendecih, membuat Sehun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Tapi kenyataannya, Eomma tak pernah bangun bukan? Jangan biarkan mereka membodohimu secara terus menerus, Eomma tak akan pernah bangun"

BUGH!

"JAGA UCAPANMU!" Sehun berteriak marah setelah ia melayangkan tinjunya kearah Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Hyung salah bicara Hunnie?" Luhan mengusap kasar darah yang berada di bibirnya, matanya kini menatapi sinis Sehun yang berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Kau.." Sehun mendesis, tangan kanannya kini menarik kasar kerah baju Luhan. "Sadarkah siapa dalang dari semua ini?" Sehun semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya, "INI SEMUA KARENA MU!" Sehun berteriak di depan wajah Luhan yang masih terlihat santai.

"Kau membuat semuanya rumit karena sifat kekanakakkan dan keegoisanmu.." Suara Sehun semakin mengecil, matanya yang biasanya menatap dingin itu kini memandang sendu Luhan. "Semuanya sederhana hyung.. ini hanya salah paham.." Perlahan Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya, "Kau dengan segala sikap egoismu membuat semuanya semakin memburuk..." Perlahan Sehun berjalan mundur menjauhi Luhan.

"Dan jangan salahkan Minseok Hyung, bukan dia yang meninggalkanmu, tapi kau sendiri yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu.." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di wajahnya saat ia melihat Luhan yang terlihat mematung di hadapannya.

"Eomma mengalami Koma bukan karena Minseok hyung.." Sehun mengantungkan ucapannya, membuat Luhan menatap kosong Sehun, "Eomma Koma karenamu Hyung, karena kau membuat Minseok Hyung pergi meninggalkan kita.." Senyum Sehun semakin lebar, tapi setetes air mata terlihat meluncur di pinggir matanya.

"Eomma selalu mengatakan jika Minseok hyung adalah bunga yang memperindah keluarga kita, memperlihatkan berbagai warna kehidupan, mengajarkan bagaimana tersenyum dan tertawa secara tulus" Mata Sehun memburam, "Kau tau hyung, sebelum Minseok hyung datang aku hanya bisa melihat dua warna. Putih dan hitam, tak ada warna lain" Kini giliran Sehun menatap Kosong Luhan.

"Eomma, Appa Juga Kau selalu sibuk dengan dunia kalian sendiri, meninggalkanku di dalam Rumah Besar dengan puluhan Maid dan mainan yang membuat semua temanku iri. Kau tau... AKU TAK BUTUH SEMUA ITU!" Sehun berteriak dengan keras, air matanya kini mengalir bebas di pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian ada di sampingku.. menepuk kepalaku saat aku selesai merangkai Puzzel atau memukul pantatku ketika aku malas mandi.." Ucapan Sehun tersendat saat sekeping bayangan anak kecil yang duduk sendiri di sebuah meja makan besar terlintas di kepalanya.

"Aku tak butuh mainan mahal yang selalu kalian berikan saat ulang tahunku, Aku tak butuh itu semua.." Air mata Sehun semakin deras mengalir, membuat Luhan perlahan mendekat kearahnya. "Jangan mendekat!" Sehun memberi tanda stop pada Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Kau sudah terlambat..."

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Dimana kau saat aku merayakan hari kelulusan pertamaku? Dimana kau saat aku menunggumu sampai pagi hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun? Dimana kau hyung?..."

"Sehun.." Luhan kembali bergerak mendekati Sehun yang malah ikut memundurkan langkahnya.

"Tapi ketika eomma datang dan membawa Minseok hyung, hidupku berubah hyung... Aku tak peduli perjodohan bodoh yang mengikat kalian, asalkan Minseok hyung ada di sampingku itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

"Minseok hyung adalah orang pertama yang memukul kepalaku saat semua orang takut padaku karena aku Anak bungsu dari keluaga Xi yang terhormat. Minseok Hyung yang mampu memberiku rasa kasih sayang seorang kakak yang tak pernah aku dapatkan darimu, semuanya karena Minseok hyung... Minseok Hyung bahkan membawa kalian kembali kerumah, menonton bersama, makan malam bersama... Aku bahkan berani mempertaruhkan apapun asalkan saat-saat itu bisa kembali terulang"

"Tapi kau..." Sehun menatap Tajam Luhan, "Kau dan cinta monyet bodohmu itu membuat Minseok-_ku_ pergi!" Luhan menekan dada kirinya saat sebuah detakkan linu tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

"Minseok hyung pergi membawa semua warna yang pernah ia taburkan pada kita! Kau membuatku kembali melihat dua warna! Hitam dan putih yang sungguh memuakan!"

"Mian.."

Sebuah senyuman yang terlihat meremehkan Sehun lontarkan pada Luhan, "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku? Aku tak butuh! Orang yang berhak mendengar kata maafmu adalah Minseok hyung... orang yang sesungguhnya menjadi korban karena keegoisanmu" Ucap Sehun dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan debuman keras di pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: More Than This Chapter 4 ::**

"Minseok kenapa?" Ucap Kris yang berdiri di ambang pintu masih dengan Henry di gendongannya.

"Min hyung sepertinya kelelahan dan sedikit demam.." Ucaap Chanyeol seteleh membaringkan Tubuh Xiumin di atas kasur.

"Jangan disitu!" Lanjutnya ketika matanya melihat kris yang berusaha membaringkan Henry di sebelah Xiumin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kris langsung menghentikan gerakkannya dengan satu alis terangkat keatas.

"Min hyung sedang sakit, aku tak mau Henry tertular dan ikut sakit" Ucap Chanyeol membuat Kris mengangguk setuju. "Lalu Henry?"

"Tidurkan saja di kamarku"

"Hem baiklah.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya, entah mengapa ia ragu untuk masuk kekamarnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Minseok?" Tanya Kris yang tengah duduk di kasurnya.

"Semakin membaik, Min hyung hanya terserang demam ringan. Besok pasti ia sudah merasa baikkan" Ucap Chanyeol dan berjalan pelan kearah Henry yang terlihat damai di alam mimpinya.

"Kalian tadi kemana? Aku dan henry sudah menunggu sejak pagi.." Kris menyilangkan kakinya, posisinya kini menghadap Chanyeol yang berlutut di pingir ranjang.

"Lusa kemari aku dan Min hyung pergi untuk melakukan Studytour.." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tangan yang memainkan rambut Henry, bibirnya sesekali mengecup pipi putih Heny yang selalu terlihat mengemaskan di matanya.

"StudyTour? Kau bercandakan?"

"Tidak, itu peraturan baru yang di buat oleh anak mama itu.." Kris semakin mengerutkan dahinya. "Anak Mama?" Ulangnya bingung.

"Sudahlah lupakan.."

"Kampus mu aneh, memangnya kalian pergi kemana?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Jeju"

"Mwo?" Chanyeol sontak mengalikah pandangannya dari Henry ke arah Kris.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya.

"A-apa? Anniyo, pasti menyenangkan bisa datang ke Jeju.." Kris tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Toh Kris memang sudah aneh semenjak ia pertama kali mengenalnya.

"Kris.."

"Hm.."

"Bisakah kau menjaga Min Hyung sebentar? Aku ingin mandi.."

"Baiklah.." Ucap Kris dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Blamm...

Pintu tertutup dengan rapat, menyisakan Chanyeol yang kembali membelai Surai hitam Henry.

"Henry-ya.." Chanyeol tersenyum ketika sebuah eragan dari Henry terdengar di telingannya.

"Keputusan Jussi sudah benarkan? Sabar ne, Jussi sedang memikirkan caranya agar Eomma dan Appa henry bisa bersama" Chanyeol masih tersenyum meskipun hatinya kini berdetak tak teratur. "Maafkan Jussi ne, Karena Jussi sempat merebut Appa henry.." Lanjut Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**:: More Than This Chapter 4 ::**

Luhan hancur untuk kedua kalinya, ruangan yang selalu ia jaga itu kini tak lebih baik dari tempat pembuangan akhir. Kacau! Berantakan sama halnya dengan sang pemilik yang kini hanya bisa duduk diam dengan tatapan kosong melihat pigura besar yang berisi sebuah Photo di masa lalunya. Photo yang memperlihatkan Mr & Mrs Xi, Sehun dan dirinya yang terlihat tersenyum tulus, disana terlihat Sosok Minseok yang juga tersenyum dengan lebar kearah kamera, tak menghiraukan Sehun yang merangkul pundaknya dengan erat juga Luhan yang mengenggam tangannya.

'_Eomma selalu mengatakan jika Minseok hyung adalah bunga yang memperindah keluarga kita, memperlihatkan berbagai warna kehidupan, mengajarkan bagaimana tersenyum dan tertawa secara tulus'_

Suara Sehun terdengar mengema di telinganya membuat Luhan menepuk dada kirinya dengan keras, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

'_Semuanya sederhana hyung.. ini hanya salah paham..'_

Luhan mengacak rambutnya kasar, "Tapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Minseok menghianatiku Sehun..." Luhan berbicara pada angin. "Minseok pantas mendapatkannya" Lanjutnya.

'_Kau dengan segala sikap egoismu membuat semuanya semakin memburuk..'_

"Lalu hyung harus bagaiman Sehun? Minseok kini kembali... Dan kini ia membenciku" Luhan menatap berharap Pigura besar yang berada di depannya, bersikap idiot karena berharap sosok-sosok yang tersenyum di hadapannya akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

..

...

...

**:: TBC ::**

Aku bener-bener minta maaf atas kelanjutan nih ff yang kalau sampe 10 hari kedepan gak update berarti nih ff udah terbengkalai selama 3 bulan. *hiks masih adakah yang inget FF bulukan ini?

Yang aku publish ini MMT Chp 4 ver 4, ya aku galau sehingga buat MTT berbagai versi T.T di tambah kabar Luhan *oke lupakan!

BUT THANK FOR MY BELOVED REVAILLE A.K.A LEVI *di getok eren* ya aku sangat berterima kasih sama pangeran pendekku itu karena sedikit membuat moodku membaik. MAKASIH EREN! MAKASIH LEVI! I LOVE YOUUUU~ Makasih juga buat para Author Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 yang buat ceritanya keren-keren dan buat mood ku perlahan membaik. Dulu aku liat Fandom itu sepi, sekarang Alhamdulilah...

Eh BTW ada yang tau FF **LUMIN **bagus gak? Kalau ada kasih tau dongg, saling share kan gak di haramkan kekeke tapi NO GS ya, aku gak Suka GS soalnya.

-Sekian, Wassalam..

**And Thanks for the support that all of you give to my stories~~~ **

**Love Chu ALL~~**

**Ega S White | Xhlm | Heeliez Elfpetalz | Lee Seoki | MeCa | Deerbaozi | Feyy | SimbaRella | Blacknancho | DoubleHan | Deushiikyungie | XiuXiuSeok90 | Sfsclouds | SureaLive | Hyona21 | XM | Shinyeonchal | NathalieVernanda | Krispandataozi | Ainichan Xiuhan1 | HamsterXiumin | AquariisBlue | Shinta Lang | Rheirin | Dn | Windboo | Sukiminseok | Adilia Taruni 7 | Little Deer | AngAng13 | Dinar | Kim Zuki | Dnxiuminseok | Misyel | RouruKim | Baobei |**


End file.
